


Roses and Clover

by Stella85



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Depression, F/M, Language, Mentions of Cancer, Nick Fury is Darcy's Soul Papa, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella85/pseuds/Stella85
Summary: The Disney movie 'Words of Adority' had been Darcy's favorite since she could focus her eyes. The animated movie had explained that Adority, the Goddess of our Soul Tethers had been saddened when all the people couldn't recognize the other end of their soul tether, so as a gift she etched the first words your soulmate would say on your skin so you would both know. So that everyone would get a happily ever after.Darcy's hand came up to touch her throat and wondered what hers said that made everyone so... odd.orDarcy gets her words at 5 and it changes her life.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
> So, this popped into my head out of nowhere. It will be a sort of dabble-sh? I don't even know... 
> 
> I hope this makes sense. 
> 
> Rating may go up... who knows ;-)

It was the elderly Mrs. Galvin, her kindergarten teacher that always wore way too much perfume that saw her words and looked at her in horror.

“Oh, Dear...” she whispered, her thick lenses sliding down her nose as her hand came to her mouth as she stared at the exposed skin of Darcy's neck. “Come with me,” Mrs. Galvin instructed.

Darcy tried to look down to see what was wrong but could only see her awesome Ninja Turtle shirt and a little bit of her braid, and she knew for a fact that it wasn't her purple and green shirt with Donatello because who in the world wouldn't want a shirt like hers. It was awesome.

Confused, she stood up, grabbed her backpack and let Mrs. Galvin guide her through the desks and around her whispering classmates as her face flushed and she ducked her head in embarrassment.

Darcy liked attention, but she didn't like _that_ kind of attention. She liked making jokes and being the one to swing the highest on the playground. Right now they looked at her like her hair was on fire.

It didn't occur to her until her mother sat next to her in the principal's office that her words had come in.

Of course, she knew about Adorns. Everyone did.

Everyone in the entire world would one day get words on their body. Some came in when you're a baby, sometimes a grown up and there were people that got their's when they were old. Everyone got them. It was just a matter of time.

The Disney movie 'Words of Adority' had been Darcy's favorite since she could focus her eyes. The animated movie had explained that Adority, the Goddess of our Soul Tethers had been saddened when all the people couldn't recognize the other end of their soul tether, so as a gift she etched the first words your soulmate would say on your skin so you would both know. So that everyone would get a happily ever after.

Of course, that was the fairy tale, most people just said it was science, and to be honest Darcy didn't know for sure what to believe. Adority had been her favorite princess until Derrick Perkins had informed her that Adority couldn't be real because “ _her best friend was a talking pigeon, and everyone knows pigeons don't talk_.” While she knew that Adority's friend wasn't a pigeon but a dove, Derrick had a point. Bird's couldn't talk. And she figured that they didn't really sing songs all the time either. She supposed it was one of those things that grown-ups make up when they don't have an explanation for something.

Darcy's hand came up to touch her throat and wondered what hers said that made everyone so... odd.

“We're going to give Darcy the customary 5 days off to adjust,” Principal Morgan mumbled through his large mustache before pausing and clearing his throat and sliding a pamphlet toward her mother. “and this has resources that could help with... _problematic_ Adorns.”

She saw her mother gulp and felt her hand clench on her wrist before being rushed from the school and into mom's light blue Jetta. Looking at her mother who sat in the driver's seat, her fingers clenched around the steering wheel and her head bent, for the first time that day, Darcy became scared.

_What could be that bad?_

“Mama?” she asked as she touched her mother's shoulder causing her to flinch and turn to stare at her with watery eyes that flickered down to her throat and back up to her face just as quick before quickly reaching around the seat and grabbing something from the cluttered backseat. With a pained expression, her mama pulled a scarf from view and proceeded to wrap it around her neck. “It's okay. Everything will be okay,” her mother whispered, giving her pale cheek a pat before starting the car.

Darcy gulped and sunk lower in her seat and fingered the thick wool.

What was wrong?

_Was he mean?_

She bit her lip and cast a glance at her mothers scarred wrist with a few words recognizable.

_Was he like daddy?_

Her heart picked up speed and she felt burning behind her eyes.

She spent the rest of the ride home silent with tears slipping down her cheeks, a tight knot of fear building in the pit of her stomach.

Once they arrived at their small two bedroom apartment, Darcy rushed passed her mother, down the hall and into her room. Throwing off her jacket and the thick scarf she rushed to stand in front of the mirror and tilted her head back just a touch. Immediately her eyes saw the dark grey words written across her throat.

_"Move and you're dead, I've had enough of backstabbing brunettes to last a lifetime."_

_**Dead?** _ _**Backstabbing?** _

Darcy burst into tears as she saw the awful words scrawled across her neck. Her soulmate was going to kill her...and she was going to deserve it.

 


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy grows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing. 
> 
> Mistakes are mine and I own nothing.

After that day, Darcy's Adorns had quickly become a large, overbearing part of her life. A dark shadow that loomed over her head everytime those words drifted across her mind.

_"Move and you're dead, I've had enough of backstabbing brunettes to last a lifetime."_

14 words that changed her life forever. 

Her mother had moved them to the city after it had become widely known that her Adorn was so dark. Teachers looked at her funny and none of the kids wanted to play with her anymore. Friends had become an impossibility.

Her mother had taken her on a shopping spree at Walmart the first chance she could and Darcy's closet was now full of turtlenecks, scarves and choker necklaces that quickly become her signature look.

After the move and the concealment of her Adorn, Darcy's life settled into normality.

Through birthdays, friends, every accomplishment and happy moment... her words were always hovering at the corners of her mind, ready to cast darkness on any happiness she found.

At 10 Darcy was positive that her words meant that she would become a world-class thief and her soulmate would catch her in the act. For about a month she tried to learn the ways of her future craft and pickpocket her mother of all the dimes and pennies in her pocket. After getting caught every single time and a long grounding, she decided that a world-class thief just wasn't in the cards for her.   
  
At 16, she was sure that she was going to be a cheater. The thought that somehow she would 'betray' her soulmate was enough for her to stay virginal as all her friends experimented and explored their sexuality. Which wasn't the hardest of feats to accomplish considering she was the loud geeky girl that always wore too much clothing.   
  
At 17 darkness hit her like a tidal wave and it was all she could do to keep from drowning.

She hadn't seen it coming and was wholly unprepared for everything that followed. Everything had been normal.

 _Good_ , even.

Her mother had gotten a new job and bought her an i-pod, she totally aced her chem exam, and she and her best friend Ashley were going to the formal together. They'd gotten matching dresses and purchased matching corsages for each other. They posed in the cliche 'prom poses' and her mother had taken plenty of photos. 

The night had been a dream. One that quickly turned into a nightmare.

She winced thinking of how the clasp of her wide choker necklace snapped, her eyes going wide, a sick feeling forming in her stomach. She'd thought that everything was okay for a moment when Ashley just kept singly loudly and dancing but her eyes had gone wide and she stopped dancing.

“Darcy?” she whispered in shock.

Darcy started shaking her head, her hand flying to her throat to cover the words written across her neck like a grotesque wound. She tuned out everything around her and for a moment could only see Ashley's horrified gaze and hear the pounding in her own ears.

“Ash! I-I..” she trailed off, anxiety and fear rising in her chest as her heart pounded against her ribs.

“Oh my God,” her friend stared at her as if she were afraid of her.

_Please, don't be afraid..._

Darcy flinched and she scanned the room, hoping no one else could see.

No one could see her Adorn. They wouldn't understand.

“Ash, please!” she whispered, reaching forward to touch her friend's hand, hoping to calm her.

“No!” Ashley jerked away as if Darcy's touch burned her.

“Don't do this! You know me, I wouldn't betray anyone!” she pleaded, her face paling.

_I'm not bad, I'm not bad, I'm not bad..._

Everything tilted and came unfocused as she felt tears start to form. Ashley was her best friend, had been for three years. This couldn't  be happening. She'd been so careful.

Ashley looked at her throat once more and shook her head, leaving her alone on the dance floor with tears in her eyes.

_Please!_

Darcy's hand gripped her own neck, her nails tightening digging into her skin as she looked around and saw her classmates staring at her in confusion.

_Not again._

Without a thought, she ran from the gym, out into the chilly New York air and started the walk home. She wrapped her arms around her curvy frame and stared at the cracks in the pavement, counting each imperfection to take her mind off the look on Ashley's face. 

Everything had been perfect.

_"Move and you're dead, I've had enough of backstabbing brunettes to last a lifetime."_

The words pounded in her ears, a harsh percussion, a repetitive accusation by an angry imagined male voice as tears of anger and sadness streamed down her face.

It was that day that started her 'wild' phase as her mother had aptly named it.

It had been the next day that Darcy took some of the cash she'd been saving and rid herself of her brunette locks and left the salon with her new blonde pixie cut. 

She felt like a new person.

Darcy Lewis had once been the nerdy quirky girl with the loud laugh and the hidden Adorn.

Now?

D. Lewis with the wild girl with an attitude problem and 'problematic' words on her throat. Not giving a damn about anyone or anything.

She hadn't known who her soulmate was or why he would ever say those things to her, but she was  _not_  going to let it happen.

That was  _not_  going to be her. 

And if fate proved to be unavoidable, well, she was damn sure going to live up to it. 

For the next year, and in her last year of high school, she dated any boy that could look past the words she put on display at all times and became friends with anyone that could handle her dangerous lack of self-preservation and rude snark. She indulged in college parties, underage drinking, and unsafe sex and dabbled in the drugs that came with it.

At home, she and her mother argued constantly. The warm loving relationship they'd had devolved into yelling matches, slamming doors and words that foolish pride wouldn't let her take back.

It wasn't' until she'd failed her senior year and had almost been sexually assaulted that she broke down and cried in her mother's arms, whispering all her doubts and fears, apologizing and confessing everything she'd been holding back.

Her mother had held her, comforted her, and told her she would never be alone.

Her mother also told her the story of her own Adorn. 

The scarred patch of flesh on her right wrist had once sported what she thought was her father's words. Average words that led to an average relationship until the average man who worked an average job turned her into a statistic.

1 in 4 women and 1 in 7 men in the US have been the victim of what is known as 'False Tethers'.*

Her mother had been one of those women.

Darcy's father had lost his soulmate young in life and tricked her mother. He'd been convincing as both of their words had been generic greetings and she'd fallen hard for the man with the quick smile and bright eyes. Her mother hadn't seen the red flags and she'd become completely lost when he began to use his fists when she'd disappointed him. When he'd finally come clean after the particularly explosive argument on the news of her pregnancy, he'd left her on the floor, bleeding and devastated. In her grief she attempted to take her life, marring her words forever before remembering that she had her little one to take care of. Her mother explained that Darcy had saved her life that day, and every day after.

Her mother had talked her into therapy and worked with her to get her grades back to the standard they had been before her life had crashed. It was a hard time in her life but it also brought her and her mother even closer together than they ever had been.

Darcy knew that without her mother, she wouldn't have graduated high school with a scholarship to Culver. She wouldn't have settled into a nice life where her words defined who she was. Her mother had saved her life, just like she'd claimed Darcy had. 

Her mother had been so proud, standing in the crowd whooping as loud as she could, followed by a loud whistle as Darcy walked across the stage, her brunette hair back and reaching her shoulders. She moved her tassel to the other side and waved at her mother who grinned and shouted out as loud as she could.

“I love you, Darcy!”

Darcy beamed back at the woman who wore a wide smile and a bright lilac scarf to cover her bald head.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The 1 in 4 women and 1 in 7 men in the US are actually numbers of people that have been the victim of severe physical violence by an intimate partner.
> 
> Darcy's mother is based on my father who I miss very much. He was a flawed man who loved his children very much. He tried to commit suicide twice and I'll never forget the scars. He later died of cancer.
> 
> Next we'll get into the Thor movie. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to earth, Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> language. 
> 
> ;-)
> 
> I own nothing but the mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I still don't know what the hell I'm doing. ;-)

  
  
Her mother's cancer had come swiftly into their lives, seemingly destroying any sense of happiness that Darcy had gained.

Darcy's days were filled with coursework in waiting rooms and shitty hospital coffee as she held her mother's hand as she seemed to fade right in front of her.

It had been an incredibly long week that Darcy's phone rang in the early hours of Christmas break that once again flipped her world on its head.

“Hello,” Darcy mumbled half asleep, not bothering to push her tangled hair from her face.

“I found him,” her mother's voice was barely a whisper but Darcy could still hear her elation through the phone.

“What?”

“My soulmate, Darcy. I found him,” her mother chuckled breathily.

Darcy set straight up in bed, wide-eyed and shocked. “You found him!?”

“That's what I said isn't it?” another laugh escaped her mother and Darcy felt tears sting her eyes. Her mother hadn't sounded this happy in a long time.

“What happened?”

“Well, I had gone to get some coffee and I got dizzy and nausea hit me. I was gonna get some fresh air but as soon as I walked outside it just happened and I got sick. I didn't even notice the man in front of me,” Darcy could almost see her mothers embarrassment through the phone.

“Mom,” Darcy groaned in sympathy but couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her.

“I know! I looked up and said ' _I'm sorry,_ _last_ _thing you probably wanted to see was a dying woman upchuck on your shoes_.'”

“Oh my god,”

“Yeah,”

“What did he say?”

“'Nice to finally meet you'.”

The next six months had been some of the happiest days of Darcy's life. Her mother, even in her sickened state had become more alive than Darcy had ever seen her. She'd been introduced to her mother's soulmate a week later and she was surprised how much she really liked him. He was a bit cold but his blunt sarcasm made their interactions entertaining.

He'd done everything he could for her mother.

He'd taken her to see every doctor that they could find and when the doctors had said there was nothing more they could do, he'd set out to fulfill every wish her mother had.

He'd taken her to New Zealand to see 'The Shire'.

He'd taken her to an Elton John concert much to his own displeasure.

He'd taken them to Disney World and even sported the Mickey Mouse hat that her mother had gotten him. Darcy will forever treasure the photo they'd all taken together with her mother smiling as wide as she'd ever seen, leaning next to the tall man with a frown on his face as he glared at the camera. Every chance she got she messaged the picture to him just to irritate him.

They didn't marry, but neither one of them wanted to. They loved each other and they didn't need a stupid ceremony to prove anything to anyone.

When her mother passed on that warm summer morning, her daughter and her soulmate's hands had been clinging to hers, both of them whispering their love as she slipped from their world.

In the end, they'd lived a lifetime in those six months.

A happy, wonderful lifetime. 

Darcy had a bad couple of weeks after her mother's death but her 'Soul Papa' as she liked to call him had refused to let her lose herself in her grief.

With a stern expression but soft words, he'd told her to take time off and travel the world like her mother had wanted. That he would pay for everything and that he'd make sure her scholarship was still there when she returned.

In the end, she'd agreed and had taken the next four months traveling the world.

Those wonderful, but sad, and ultimately bittersweet days in Tuscany coupled with those lively and exciting nights in Tokyo and those phone sessions with her therapist, she'd been in a much better place when she returned to College with the promise to her 'Soul Papa' to call if she needed anything.

College in itself had been an eyeopening experience.

One of the first positive things she'd done after her mother's death was to attend a meeting of the SCTA, The Students of Culver with Toxic Adorns. She'd been handed a flier on her first day by a bright and bubbly woman with pretty brown eyes and a large halo of curly black hair.

At first she thought of throwing it away in the mermaid garbage can that matched every other 'mermaid' themed piece of furniture her roommate owned but after reading through and giving thought to her Soul Papa and her therapist and how proud they'd be of her of taking the initiative to put her self out there she folded the neon pink paper and shoved it in her pocket.

It was in the SCTA that she'd met Erik Selvig, Professor of Theoretical Astrophysics, one of the only professors in the group. He didn't much like to talk about his Adorn but he sort of moderated their discussions. Rumor had always been that his Soulmate had died long ago, not that he would talk about it. Darcy found a friend in Erik, even if he hated her music and didn't understand any of her pop culture references. It had been through him that she'd been introduced to Jane Foster.

Jane Foster had been the high strung astrophysicist with the odd Adorn that spelled out 'Hammer!” on the back of her left thigh, that had been looking for an intern and she'd been driving Erik crazy when no one had applied. It hadn't taken him very long to talk Darcy into it. She'd been a bit surprised that he'd asked as she was studying Political Science, not science-science.

Honestly, he had her when he said “all expenses paid” and “free”.

Continuing her studies online, she'd packed up and followed Erik and Jane to New Mexico where a series of spatial anomalies that Jane believed to be precursors to a wormhole was taking place.

The mention of 'wormhole' gave Darcy pause, eventually, with Erik's wonderful bribe of a lifetime supply of Ben & Jerry's Peanut Butter Cup ice cream, she had folded embarrassingly fast.

After a few weeks there with nothing to show for it except a few added pounds thanks to Erik's bribe, she'd been contemplating just going back home.

It was ** _so_ ** boring.  
  
That was until during an evening of listening to Jane's frustration, Darcy glanced out the window and saw massive clouds of rainbow light dancing in the sky.

Darcy did a double take and squinted at the clouds.

“Jane?”

“What?!” Jane shouted b back.

“I think you want to see this.” Darcy pointed out the window where her gaze was locked. The sky moved and shifted and the beautiful rainbow hues churned.  
  
“Holy. Shatner.” Jane breathed.

“That's your "subtle" aurora?!” Erik asked shocked. Darcy snorted to herself.

_Yeah, very subtle..._

“No-- yes! Let's go!” She shouted grabbing equipment and taking off for the van.

Darcy followed Jane, tugging her jacket on and making sure her scarf set firmly around her neck and jumped in behind the wheel.

As Darcy drove closer to the 'anomaly' she honestly wanted to turn a U-ie but the thrilled expression that crossed Jane's face had her pressing the gas a little harder.

“Isn't this great?!” Jane shouted with glee.

Darcy chuckled to hide her nervousness as the van lurched to the side. A moment of panic and a squeak from Darcy before she righted the vehicle.  
  
The winds howled around the van and as she leaned forward to get a better look she spotted an enormous Tornado spiraling down from the rainbow clouds. 

 "Jane! I've seen Twister, I did not sign up for this and you sure as hell aren't as attractive as Bill Paxton!" she shouted.

“You've gotta get us closer so I can take a magnetic reading,” Jane shouted excitedly.

“Yeah, right! Good one!” Darcy laughed before she cast a glance at Jane and saw no humor in her face, her eyes grew wide. “Oh God, you're serious,” she trailed off, thinking for the first time that the very smart scientist she had been interning for was a complete nut.

“You want those college credits or not?” Jane snapped.

Darcy stared at the petite astrophysicist bewildered.

“You're crazy!” she shouted back.

“Go!” Jane yelled, her gaze never leaving the clouds.

Reluctantly, Darcy pressed the gas and the van sped up and tor across the field toward the rainbow tornado when a large bolt of lightning slammed into the ground through the center of the funnel.

That was _it_.

**_No fucking way._ **

Turning the wheel sharply, Darcy shook her head and drove away from what she was sure would totally be her death.

 _Death by Rainbow Cloud..._ she was sure Soul Papa would get a kick out of that.

Gripping the wheel in her sweaty hands, she cast a glance at confused Jane.

“Keep the credits. I'll intern at Burger King,” she informed with a harsh nod to punctuate her point.

“What are you doing?!” Jane shouted back.

“Saving our lives!” she yelled back and rolled her eyes.

The van flew away from danger for a few more seconds before Jane grabbed the wheel, jerking it hard the other way. In shock for a moment at how utterly unbalanced this woman actually was, Darcy pushed down the rising fear and gripped the wheel harder, struggling for control. They fought for the wheel and for a moment Darcy thought she might just elbow her in the face but then the headlights shined through the dusty winds reveal a man's silhouette.

Biting back a scream, Darcy slammed on the breaks as Jane turned the wheel. The van careened to the side but it was too late. The side of the van slammed into the man, sending him flying.

Darcy breath grew into sharp pants as the van finally pulls to a sharp stop.

She'd just killed someone...maybe...  _probably_...

Darcy fought back the panic that was threatening to overwhelm her as she tried to stare through the dust clouds as she sat, parlayed in the driver's seat. Her fingers clenched around the wheel and her heart seemed to beat right out of her chest.

_SHE'D JUST KILLED SOMEGUY!_

Erik and Jane jumped from the van and shakily, Darcy let her death grip on the wheel go and followed the scientists.

“Not my fault,” she mumbled over and over “Totally not my fault.”

Moving around the van, Darcy spots a very muscle-y man laying on the ground.

_Muscl-y and very attractive._

“I think that was legally your fault.” she side-eyed Jane and looked back down at the man who may be dead of no fault of her own.

_Totally not her fault._

“Get the first aid kit,” Jane whispered before kneeling down, her face etched in concern.

Darcy threw a glance to Erik as he hovered over Janes' shoulder before grabbing the kit from the van and racing back.

“Come on, big guy. Do me a favor and don't be dead, okay?” she can hear Jane plead as she came to a stop next to her.

“Here,” Darcy thrusts the kit into Jane's hands and takes a long look at the man.  
  
“Wow. Does he need CPR? Because I know CPR.” she mumbled and backs up a couple of steps in shock when the not so dead handsome dude groans and opens his eyes.

“Darcy,” Erik chastises her but Darcy just shrugs.

_Dude's a hottie._

A blushing Jane looks from the hot concussed man to the dissipating storm, to her and Erik over her shoulder. “Where did he come from?”  
  
Darcy was about to crack a joke about him 'falling from heaven' when the man suddenly set up abruptly, sending Jane falling back in surprise.

The man pulled Jane to her feet before staggering away from her.

“'Hammer!'” he shouts and Darcy can't help the gasp that escapes her.

“Dude!” she whispers to Jane, whose face has lost all color.

“This can't be happening, I-,” Jane looks shocked, cutting herself off and looking at the ground and away from Hotty McHotterson, and Darcy couldn't blame her.

She totally almost killed her own soulmate. Jane, that is, because it was _NOT_ Darcy's fault.  
  
Darcy looked back to Mr. Hottie as he continues his yells and demands for his Hammer

“Jane, what about-” Darcy tries to question, curious as to why she's neglecting the pretty man that happens to be her soulmate for weird patterns on the ground but is cut off.

“Not now,” Jane snaps and Dary is tempted to stick her tongue out. “We've got to move fast before anything changes, We need soil samples, light readings, everything.” She pulled out a piece of equipment, starts to take some readings and writes them down in her notebook.

“Jane, we need to get him to a hospital,” Erik said as he watched the man staring up at the sky.

Jane quickly grabbed a soil sample and distractedly replied, “Not right now. It'll take too long. County's an hour away. We'll drop him off after we're done here.”

Darcy and Erik look at each other, doubtful. Jane catches their expressions.

“He's fine.”

The Hottie suddenly starts to shout, making Darcy, Jane and Erik jump.

“Father! Heimdall! I know you can hear me! Open the bridge!”  
  
“Okay, you and Darcy take him to the hospital, I'll stay here.” Jane agreed before turning her attention to her notebook once more.

“But he's your-” Darcy started to remind her.

“Not now!” Jane said quickly, cutting her off.

Darcy was two seconds away from throwing a rock at her face when the man spun around taking them by surprise. Her hand immediately went to her fanny pack.

“You! What world is this?”

They back away from the crazed man, Erik holding his hands up.

“It's all right, my friend. We're going to get you some help.” he tries, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. The man shoves him away.

“Where am I?! Answer me!”

Darcy reached into her fanny pack, pulled her pink taser that had been a gift from Soul Papa and held it tightly in her hand.

Hot or not, she will drop a dude if he tries something.

 “You're in the desert outside the town of Puente Antiguo,” Erik responds calmly.

“What Realm?! Alfheim? Nornheim?”

“Uh... New Mexico?” Darcy said but as the man turned to her and took a step in her direction, she raised her taser, pointing the weapon at him.

“You dare threaten Thor with so puny”

With a quick flick, Dark fired her taser, the wired shooting out electrocuting the man in the chest. The hottie convulsed and fell to the ground unconscious.

Jane and Selvig stare at her, shocked.

_What?_

“Sorry I hurt your soulmate,” Darcy offered with a sheepish smile.

“Soulmate?!” Erik looked dumbfounded.

Darcy patted him on the shoulder. “Keep up, Pops.”

* * *

They'd dropped hottie without a hammer at the hospital and made their way back to the office because Jane had been too enthused to look over her findings and just couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Darcy had grabbed a pint of her ice cream from the freezer and set down to finish printing off Janes photos as Erik and Jane talked in science lingo and for the life of her, Darcy couldn't understand a word of it. Pushing away the mental sound of the 'Wah Wah' noise from the peanuts, she tried to focus on their actual words.

“A what?” she asks and feels completely stupid as Jane looks at her with aggravation.

“An Einstein-Rosen Bridge – a "theoretical" connection between two different points of space-time.”  
  
Darcy knew those were words.

She knew they were supposed to make sense...

Jane must have noticed the confusion on her face because with the roll of her eyes she said in a deadpan, “A wormhole.”  
  
Wormholes.

_Of course._

She totally knew that.

Erik and Jane went back to their rapid-fire science talk when something caught her eye. Moving closer to the photo Darcy squinted and shook her head. That couldn't possibly be what she thought it was.

Inside the rainbow funnel, a blurred shape of a man.

A muscle-y man. 

“Jane, look,” Darcy instructed, looking at the photo that she can't wrap her head around.

“Is that?” Erik asks.

“I think I left something at the hospital,” Jane breathes before taking off.

“Yeah, your soulmate!” Darcy shouted to her retreating back.  
  
Darcy looked at the photo and let the events of the past several hours roll around in her mind. None of this made any sense.The big muscle-y, freakishly attractive dude fell from the sky. There was the talk of 'Wormholes' and 'Realms'?

Her life had become an episode of Roswell. 

On instinct, she pulled her phone and hit the familiar contact of her 'Soul Papa.”

“This better be important, Lewis.” Soul Papa snapped on the other end.

“Aww, you sound so pleased to hear from me.” she cooed.

“Darcy...”

“Fine,” she sighed, knowing he was probably busy. “Something weird just happened.”

“Weird, how?”

“A freakishly hot dude just fell out of the sky, Nick,”

“Motherfucker,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, no beta, mistakes are mine. I'll add more tags as I continue. This is just to sort of get me back into writing.


End file.
